The Pregnancy Test
by Rebel-with-a-name
Summary: Wally finds a pregnancy test, but whose is it? Find out in The Pregnancy Test


A Young Justice Fanfiction

By: Kaitlyn not-your-problem

 **A/N:This is a Young Justice story where the team finds something very interesting a pregnancy test! But whose is it? Only one of these 3 fine ladies- who I will not say -Who's it gonna be...let's find out (I'm rooting for Artemis). Fem Robin and** _**Non**_ **-abused Wally (COME ON PEOPLE LET'S TRY TO BE AT LEAST A** _ **LITTLE**_ **LESS DARK THE WHAT WE NORMALLY ARE)**

 **Warning: Language**

 **Rating: T**

Wally was walking down the hallway of Mount Justice looking for something to do. Uncle Barry

had to go out of town to his sister's wedding in Kentucky, so he had to find something to do.

Suddenly Wally heard a sound coming from around the corner. Wally blushed when he realized

he roundup around the girl's bathroom. He quickly rushed into the bedroom closest to the door and peered out when he heard something being thrown away only to see heels walking around the corner. Being the perv Wally was he looked into the trash to see a pregnancy test!

Wally felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Aqualad, oh that's who's bedroom he was in.

"I am unfamiliar to most of your customs but I know full well what that is, my friend," Aqualad said as he looked at Wally with wide eyes.

"One of the girls are pregnant," Wally said as Superboy walked up with equally wide eyes.

"What do we do?" Superboy asked

"Uh find out who exactly IS pregnant," Wally said as he walked over to the corner to see no one there. "Come on."

** **Young Justice Theme Song** **

The team started walking down the halls to see if they could find any girls. Soon they came

across M'gann who was baking pork chops for supper. Robin had taught her how to cook recipes from so many different types of cook books that she owned and M'gann had started getting better.

"Hey M'gann how have you been doing?" Superboy asked nervously as he looked over M'gann she was wearing her human cloths but still had green skin and a big smile as she opened the pork.

"Good! I'm actually making dinner right now but I actually have had to go to Artemis about-" M'gann blushed a little as she looked at the other boys and put a hand to her face and whispered. "My monthly "girl thing," M'gann said as she floated off towards the pantry.

The boy's looked both embarrassed and relieved that M'gann wasn't pregnant but a little worried

That another girl _was_ pregnant.

A little bit later the boys stumbled upon Artemis who was walking down the hallway. The

boys immediately paled and saw Artemis looked worried. Artemis looked over her shoulder to see the boys following her and immediately turned to look at them.

"Guy's I need your help!" Artemis said as they stood on their toes. "I'm going to fail history!" The guys sighed and Wally's face hardened.

"We can't help right now. Someone in the mountain is pregnant!" Wally yelled making Zatanna, Rocket, and M'gann to walk out into the hallway.

"Really?" Zatanna asked as she looked around nervously. She loved babies but pregnant ladies were always scared that magic would hurt their babies and they would shy away from her or her dad.

"Ya, who could it be?" Superboy said as he looked around.

"It's obviously Rocket."  
"Oh I know you didn't just say that," Rocket said as she looked at Artemis. Everyone started bickering and yelling. Wally got so caught up her barely noticed when someone tugged onto his sleeve until he heard his name being called. He looked to his left and down a little to come face-to-face with Robin.  
"Wally can I tell you something?" Wally whispered threw all the yelling.

"Ya sure."

Robin bit her lip nervously and looked down, this caught the attention of everyone else.

"Wally I-I'm…" Robin looked like she was about ready to cry. She looked down and looked back up, Wally could now see the unshed tears. "I'm pregnant."

The entire team gasped and looked at the girl closely she had a little bump and did look a little pale.

"Really?" Wally asked as he looked over her. She nodded her head and Wally hugged her. "I'm so happy!"

"R-really?" She asked herself.

"Yes! Of course!"

** **5 Years Later****

 ****Wally watched his daughter Mary and his aunt Iris play in the backyard of his and Robin's house.

Wally chuckled as Iris picked Mary up and hugged her to death. Wally walked up the steps to see Robin and ask her to come out and spend time with his side of the family. He turned the corner and paused…

When he heard something being thrown away.

 **The End?**

 **A/N: Thank you for reading and please review if you want to read more!**


End file.
